


Why us?

by xrxry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrxry/pseuds/xrxry
Summary: Max and Nathan find themselves to be confused about certain things.





	Why us?

"are you cereal? why are people shipping us together?" - Max asked, pissed. 

"that's pretty gross... I shot Chloe, kidnapped a few girls." - Nathan was visibly confused as FUCK.

"...and called me a dyke, bitch, beat up Warren, choked me on a parking lot and threatened me in the diner. How can anyone think I'd be down to be in a relationship with you after that?" 

"I think straight girls are just thirsting over me. They don't care about the things I've done to you. They're lowkey imagining themselves as you in the fanfics they read or whatever."

"That's pretty sad. Like, how can someone see us interacting the way we interact in the game and think *they'd be so cute together!*".

"I feel sorry for these people"

"Same."

After that Max went to Chloe's house to make out with her and Nathan buried himself in a pillow fort AWAY from other characters.

the end.

(Max deserves better :)))) )

peace.


End file.
